Don't jugde Hinata from the cover
by murazaki'aka
Summary: jangan melihat dari penampilannya saja!


**Haiii…haiii…haiiii…akachan kembali bawa cerita yang gakjelas banget ini XD SILAHKAN DI BACA *siapa juga yg mau baca ***

**DISCLAIMER **** MASSASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : GEJE,JELEK,OOC,AU( AKU BUAT KARAKTER DI SINI AGAK BEDA DARI DI MANGANYA),TYPO BERSEBARAN DI MANA-MANA**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

BYURRRRR…

"Hahahahah"

"hahahahah rasakan itu!"

"dasar jalang kau pantas menerima itu!"

Tawa yang sungguh menyakitkan di telinga gadis berambut indigo yang baru saja di guyur dengan air yang sangat bau itu yang tiba tiba jatuh dari atas pintu yang ternyata pelakunya adalah gadis gadis modis dengan gaya yang sangat angkuh dan menertawakan si gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang sedang menunduk menampilkan rambut kepang dua yang basah oleh air berwarna coklat berbau melebihi limbah di dekat sekolah aka-chan

"rasakan itu cupu masih mau menempati sekolah elit ini hah!"ujar gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink gummiy "benar itu Sakura bisa-bisa sekolah ini terkena virus yang di bawa oleh gadis cupu ini"ujar Ino berkata kepada gadis berambut pink yang ternyata bernama Sakura

"ada apa ini apakah kami melewatkan sesuatu ?"ujar laki laki berambut jabrik kuning dengan tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya yang ia sebut tanda lahir dan dua laki-laki di belakangnya

"oh… ternyata gadis ini lagi hahhhh…aku bosan melihatnya "ujar Naruto malas dan kembali memainkan PSP yang ada di genggamannya karna sudah sering melihat gadis berkacamata ini di bully,sedangkan dua laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya mengikuti Naruto untuk memasuki kelas tapi di cegah oleh Karin, Ino dan Sakura yang merupakan ketua fans girl dari Sasuke,Naruto dan Sai

"ohhh…Sasuke-kun tumben kau berangkat pagi sekali "ujar Sakura dengan suara yang di buat mendesah dan mendekati sasuke

"Hn"alis sasuke terangkat karna mendengar suara Sakura yang tidak mengenakan tapi walaupun begitu seperti biasa hanya dua konsonan huruf itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang sasuke

Kyaaaaa…

Kyaaaaa…..

"kyaaaa…sasuke menjawab sapaanku"teriak Sakura dan fans girl lainnya yang tingkat kepedeannya sangat tinggi.

kalian belum tau siapa Sasuke? Baiklah saya akan memperkenalkan Sasuke dan kawan kawannya

Uchiha Sasuke anak dari pemegang dana terbesar kedua di sekolahnya ini yaitu IKHS apa itu IKHS ? INTERNASIONAL KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL adalah sekolah terbesar di jepang bahkan urutan terbesar ke empat di dunia hanya orang-orang yang pintar dan kaya saja yang dapat sekolah di sini ettt…. Tapi tunggu dulu di sini terdapat beasiswa yang hanya di peruntukan untuk tiga orang saja tentu untuk mendapatkannya harus mempunyai otak diatas rata-rata.

Namikaze Naruto anak dari walikota yang merupakan orang paling berpengaruh di jepang,jadi walaupun naruto berkelakuan nakal tapi akan selalu di benarkan oleh setiap orang yang di sebut senyum sehangat matahari, jika ia tersenyum bahagia jika ia marah sering di sebut dengan seringaian rubah

Sai anak dari pemilik galeri terbesar di jepang ,pendiam dan sering menampilkan senyum palsu yang membuat para penggemarnya pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya,dan juga seorang pelukis professional yang sudah mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan

Jadi kalian sudah tau siapa mereka,mereka adalah anak dari orang-orang paling berpengaruh di jepang dan mereka merupakan moss wanted di jepang

setelah huru-hara tadi mereka melupakan gadis yang sedang menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan lalu berbisik dalam hati _'sabar hanya satu minggu'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sasuke kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dari gadis mata empat itu ?" ujar naruto yang sedang memakan ramen supernya

"Hn"ujar sasuke ambigu dan langsung menerima dethgler dari naruto

"aku serius sasuke…berhentilah memakai kata-kata planetmu itu! Bagaimana denganmu sai ?"ujar naruto geram kepada sasuke dan melemparkan pertanyaan ke sai

"mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja naruto" ujar sai dengan senyum palsunya

'_mereka berdua sama saja'_ujar naruto sweatdrop_ 'tapi aku yakin ada yang tidak beres dari gadis itu'_narutoberujar dalam hati sambil mengigit sumpit yang ada di tangannya

"sedahlah cepat habiskan makanan mu Naruto,dasar perut karet "ujar Sasuke sambil melihat beberapa mangkuk yang sudah kosong di meja kantin itu.

"iya dasar teme"ujar Naruto sewot

"sepertinya kalian saling mengasihi ya ?"ujar Sai dengan senyum yang membuat Naruto ingin memuntahkan makanan yang sudah di perutnya lalu dengan mengeluh Naruto membayar ramen yang sudah di pesannya dan kembali lagi ke meja kantin tempat Sasuke dan Sai duduk,

Apakah malam ini Akatsuki akan menantang _**LAVEKAI**_ ? benarkah ? ujar Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke dan Sai setelah membayar lima mangkuk ramen yang telah di habiskannya

"Hn ,benar dan kita akan melihat mereka akan bertanding malam ini aku ingin tau seberapa besar kemampuan dari_** LAVEKAI**_ itu!" ujar Sasuke menyeringai yang membuat para gadis yang ada di kantin tepar dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sepertinya sasuke tidak baik untuk kesehatan para remaja di jepang

"aku yakin _**LAVEKAI**_ akan kalah"lanjut Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tajam

"sudahlah ayo kita ke kekelas aku sudah gerah dengan tatapan lapar dari para gadis yang tak punya malu itu "ujar Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan ngeri sambil menggidikan bahunya "hiiiihhhh…semoga kami-sama masih melindungi kita sampai di kelas "ujar Naruto mendramatisir lalu melangkah menuju kelas .

Mereka meninggal kan kantin dengan gaya yang cool dan membuat fans girl mereka mengejar mengikuti mereka ke kelasnya sehingga mebuat kantin menjadi kosong ehh…tapi tunggu dulu di bangku pojok masih ada tiga orang yang duduk menyesap jus yang mereka pesan, salah satu dari mereka berguman _'Hn…menarik, Uchiha Sasuke '_ lalu melanjutkan menyesap jus yang tinggal setengah itu.

**HEI…HEI…HEI ketemu lagi sama aka-chan yang geblek ini nde, bosen ya ? pasti gak kan? Ayo ngaku aja *plakkkk* hehehehe oh ya sekarang aka-chan udah SMA loh…di SMANSTAR pasti tau dong yang tinggal di lampung hehe sekolah yang lebarnya budubuyet kayanya perlu tukang ojek deh buat nganterin ke kelasnya cin…*curcol* hehehe bukannya ngelanjutin cerita ghose house malah buat cerita yg gejenya minta ampun maklum autor baru+geblek oh ya thanks ya buat makdin yang bakalan jadi ide cerita yang udah akacan siapin dan juga ogeng yang masih ngejer cintanya si doi hehehe pokoknya keep review ya walaupun ceritanya geje dan bosenin **** see youuu innnn nexxxtttt chapterrrrrr byeeeee…..**


End file.
